DC COMICS: Legends of Tomorrow (s1 ep07 Marooned)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW LEGENDS OF TOMORROW YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOKS.COM The episode starts with Rip sitting alone, watching a holovid of his son and wife talking to him, giving their love. That's as rough and depressing as it sounds. Martin walks in on him, and they talk about trying to find the right time frame. We get a little "Vanishing Point" shoutout as Gideon needs an update from there. The others are getting antsy - especially Heatwave who needs to set something on fire asap. Captain Cold and White Canary seem to be getting a little cozier. A distress call from the Acheron, and Captain Eve Baxter gets intercepted, and there's how they can update Gideon's files - if they save her, of course. They have to go out into deep space in order to find her - something Martin's excited about, but most of the rest of the crew is a little apprehensive about the move. Deep Space: Palmer and Shayera are left in charge of the ship while Heatwave, both halves of Firestorm, and Rip head out to check out the Acheron. Martin's very excited to play Space Ranger. Flashback to Rip on a ship and under attack by Time Pirates. This ship's computer is named Gary, how fun. He gets caught making out with his fellow time master in training, and disciplined for it. Back in the "present" whenever that is, The boarding party continues. Jax throws a "I've got a bad feeling about this" quote from Star Wars, and sure enough, they get jumped by Time Pirates - See, it connected to the flashback. The head pirate is Captain John Valor. He knows Rip Hunter's name and reputation. Back on the ship, Ray is playing Star Trek. That's shout outs to Trek and Wars in one episode! Cold and Canary have a chat about how Mick needs to get back to normal. Valor calls and informs them that they have Palmer and the others hostage. Hunter says "Imperious Complex" and that makes Gideon take over the Waverider and start firing. We got a "Great Scott" from Martin - so that's Trek, Wars, and Back to the Future in one episode. This show loves its scifi. The fight isn't going too well so far, so Ray decides to take manual control. "Make sure Picard here doesn't get us all killed," Cold says as he walks out. "I'm more like Sulu right now. or Han Solo!" Good golly, that's so many references. Martin manages to take down the weapons systems on the Acheron. Another DC reference as Hunter mentions "He once outran Kanjar-Ro himself," in order to give Gideon another secret message. She carries out her orders, and while she's trying to outrun the Acheron, Cold and Canary try to seal the breach in the hull - but his cold gun runs out of charge, and Gideon seals them in with the hole. Uh-oh. Ray and Shay (look how that works) try to get Cold and Canary out, but don't have much luck at first. Hunter, Jax, and Mick get thrown in a cell with Captain Baxter. She's not very happy to see him. FLASHBACK: Rip Hunter and Miranda Coburn are under trial; it's revealed those aren't their real names - they abandon their names so that no one can go through time and take out their family members. They're being kicked out, the tribunal warns. On the Waverider, Sara and Leonard talk about dying. She says it's very lonely. He says the closest he ever came was the day he met Mick, who saved him when he was a kid getting beat up. On the Acheron, Martin's kicking ass and taking weapons. Ray puts Shayera in charge as acting captain, and intends to fly out in the ATOM suit to try to seal the breach from the outside. In the brig, Hunter and Mick get into it - Rip says he only recruited Mick because he and Cold were a package deal. Mick calls for the Pirates so he can cut a deal with them, and they let him out to take him to Valor. Rip is... unhappy. Mick and Valor have a discussion (and Valor punches him a lot), and they agree to Mick turning over the Waverider. Sara and Leonard's continued chat turns to Mick being in a dark place. They cuddle, purely for warmth. In the brig, Rip says he has no regrets about betraying the Time Council, but he'll never forgive himself failing to save his family. Another flashback shows that Coburn assumed full responsibility for the affair and resigned. Stein comes by and is ready to help them in a daring escape - Ray is losing Oxygen fast back at the ship, and Shayera tries to keep him going. It looks like he has the breach sealed, and he... is out of oxygen, and drifting away. He manages to drift toward the airlock, but he's not looking good. "Mr. Palmer has gone into cardiac arrest," Gideon announces. Shayera does some... unconventional CPR, and he wakes up. Mick gets back to the ship, with his story that he escaped... oh, and he was serious when he made that deal with the pirates. "Boys, ship's all yours." Crap. Leonard says "Time to choose a side I guess," and blasts one of the pirates. Heatwave shoots at him and the pirates chase after the others. Mick goes to try to get to the Time Drive. Canary and Hawkgirl kick some pirate ass (Ray helps a little). Hunter goes after Valor on the other ship. Sara gets to Mick just as he's about to take the time drive out of the Waverider. They fight. For just being a strong bruiser against an insanely well-trained League of Assassins member, he does a little too well. Captain Cold blasts him when he gets the upper hand. There are still lots of pirates on the Acheron and they have Martin and Jax surrounded. They both grab a pipe (so does Captain Baxter) and Gilbert, the computer on the Acheron opens the airlock, sending all those other pirates into space. So... that's a lot of murder there, right? After the big battle, Baxter gives Rip new info on Savage, saying he needs to go to 1958. FLASHBACK: Rip and Miranda have a chat about her resigning. "Love's no threat, it's beautiful and powerful and once you know it, love changes everything," she tells him. With all those Star Wars references, you'd think they'd realize the Jedi messed this up too... Waverider: Ray and Shay have a nice little chat about almost dying, that turns into a nice little kissing session. The whole team assembles (except Mick), to talk about what to do with him. Cold says he'll handle it. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:Legends of Tommorrow Category:Rip Hunter Category:Ray Palmer Atom Category:Sara Lance - White Canary Category:Captain Cold Category:Heat Wave Category:Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) Category:Firestorm - Professor Martin Stein Category:Jax Jackson Category:Vandal Savage Category:Space Ranger Category:Kanjar Ro Category:The Black Pirate Category:Bonnie Baxter